CeCe
CeCe is a character from Disney's television show, "Shake it Up!". She will be visiting the island with her best friend, Rocky in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. She is a really great dancer. If you meet her, you will get her autographed background. On July 18, 2012, a news site confirmed that Bella Thorne, the actress that plays CeCe on the show would control CeCe in-game. CeCe is part of a group of penguins who is helping to create the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party, along with The Penguin Band, Cadence, and Rocky. It is mentioned by Cadence that CeCe is one of her good friends. She seems to be new to Club Penguin Island and from somewhere else, as she does not know what a puffle is according to her mascot scripts. She's an outgoing, spontaneous risk taker who is not afraid to try anything once and whose lifelong dream is to become a professional dancer with her BFF Rocky. This is proven in the TV series when she takes many risks to succeed, but fails. Anyhow, she keeps trying until she succeeds. Trivia *A sneak peek of her player card shows her wearing the unreleased item, the pair of Slate Untied Sneakers which might mean they will not be released and it will be a bait item. *CeCe suffers from dyslexia, a disability that doesn't allow her to learn as well as other penguins. *She is seen helping Cadence prepare her concert along with Rocky in The Club Penguin Times. *Her best friends (BFFs as she calls them) are Rocky and Cadence. She seems to love anything musical and meeting new penguins. *She apparently is new to Club Penguin Island, as she has hardly any knowledge of it and doesn't know what a puffle is. If you look closely though, she has a United Kingdom flag on her shirt. This might indicate that she is from the UK. In the TV series, though, she is from America. *She does not have her own stamp, mostly because she is just a visitor to Club Penguin. Quotes *CeCe in the house! *Let’s hang! *You all look GREAT! *You guys are rocking it! *You ready to party? *Are you ready to dance? *Time to show me your moves! *Time for CeCe to do what CeCe does best! *It’s time to make some music *It’s time to make some noise! *We’re gonna make a music video *Let’s shake it up! *Dancers on stage! *No don’t break a leg *Rocky get me a Puffle! *I love your puffles *Ok guys when I say shake it... *you say up! Gallery Player card CeCe_Playercard_New.png|CeCe's Player Card Cece3.png|CeCe's cut from her player card In-Game CeCe-InGame.png|CeCe in-game. CeCe-Dancing.png|CeCe Dancing. UltimateJamCeCe2.png|Someone meeting CeCe Screenie14.png|Meeting CeCe Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.58.01 AM.png|Someone meeting CeCe Screenie20.png|On stage with Rocky. Signature CeCeSig.png|Her signature. On the buddy list CeCeOnline1.png|CeCe online. CeCeOnline2.png|CeCe in the friends list. CC OFF.png|Cece offline in buddy list Background Rocky-and-cece-background.jpg|Rocky and CeCe's background. Artwork Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Rocky, CeCe, and Cadence together. Penguin737.png|CeCe jamming. Rocky_CeCe_Ultimate_Jam.png|Rocky and CeCe - Ultimate Jam 351.png|CeCe in Cub Penguin Times Issue #351. CeCe.png|CeCe in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam promo. Cece2.png|CeCe in the home screen cece cutout background.png|Cece's cutout from the background See Also *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Rocky *Cadence Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Real Life Events Category:Make Your Mark : Ultimate Jam